i love my boss a naruhina story
by Witchhunterjulietginny12
Summary: Hinata's a famouse singer and naruto is the one that helps her record her cds but what would happend if hinata tells him that shes in love with him and what with the crush that naruto has in sakura will he return hinatas feelings or not?
1. Chapter 1

I love my boss

a naruhina story

Hinata is a famous singer hinata wrote rock songs sometimes heavy sometimes they where had indigo hair like her mother and pearly color eyes. One day hinata was writing a song that had something to do with her secret crush or in this case with her boss that was none other then naruto namikaze uzumaki he had blond hair and blue eyes that hinata absolutely love he was kind but when it came to recording a cd he was very strict sometimes he could be a rel pain in the ass but hinata love him none the wees later hinata was on the recording studio recording her was watching her and then hinata stared to sing. taylor

Mine Taylor swift

_O-o-o-ow_

_You were in college working part-time, waiting tables_

_Left a small town, never looked back_

_I was a flight risk, with a fear of falling_

_Wondering why we'd bother with love, if it never lasts_

_I say can you believe it_

_As we're lying on the couch_

_The moment I can see it yes, yes_

_I can see it now_

_Do you remember when we were sitting there by the water_

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together_

_And there's a drawer of my things at your place_

_You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded_

_You say we'll never make my parent's mistakes_

_We got bills to pay_

_We got nothing figured out_

_When it was hard to take yes, yes_

_This is what I thought about_

_chrouse_

_Do you remember when we were sitting there by the water_

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water_

_You saw I started to believe for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_O o oow_

_And I remember that fight til 2:30 am_

_You said everything was slipping out of our hands_

_I went out crying and you followed me out to the streets_

_Raised myself for a goodbye_

_Cause it's all i've ever known_

_And you took me by surprised_

_You said 'I'll never leave you alone_

_You said_

_I remember how we felt sitting by the water_

_And everytime I look at you it's like the first time_

_I fell in love with acareless man's careful daughter_

_She is the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Hold on Make it last_

_Hold on Never turn back You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Yeah, do you believe it?_

_Gonna make it last_

_And I can see it_

_I can see it now _

When hinata was finish naruto naruto was astonish this was one of the times he heard hinata put her all into a song he was certain that song meant something but he couldn't but he couldn't quiete figure it out.

"wow hinata that was an awspme song i like it the fans will go nuts" said naruto and gave her a hug.

"thanks naruto-kun" said hinata blushingand returning the hug but all things come to an end when naruto's crush came and i mean none other then sakura had pink hair and she was short-temper.

"Naruto you got a call" said sakura

"ok im coming, you can the rest of the day of hinata and you better start writing another song" said naruto giving her a kiss on the cheek goodbye

"goodbye naruto-kun, goodbye sakura-san" said hinata while leaving.

When she left naruto sigh in relife that sakura had left but a little disapointed that had left although he had told her to take the day off but he was looking forward to spending more time with he realise that he still had to put the rythim to the song.

Well this is it for now i will be uploading soon i promise!

Peace out


	2. Chapter 2 ask her out or not

i love my boss

disclaimer: i know i forgot to do this on the last chapter but i forgot but anyway i don't own naruto.

chapter 2

"talking"

"though"

HINATA'S point of view

Well that was akward. I didn't think that Naruto-kun would let me take the day off i though he would have made me do alot more singing but don't get me wrong im happy i got the day off it just i love spending time with naruto-kun but it seems that sakura doesn't i think she's in love with naruto-kun but she has a boyfriend will she cheat on him or something. I hope not because naruto-kun is mine not hers.

NARUTO'S point of view

Looks like i will have to wait to spend more time with hinata and i mean alone time.I will have to send sakura somewhere on my next meeting with i only have to wait three weeks to see her again.

3 weeks later

"Common hinata you can do better then that" I said on the inside i was happy because i got to spend more time with hinata.

HINATA'S point of view

I knew that i had to try harder but i didn't want to.I wanted to spend more time with naruto-kun so that why i ask "Naruto-kun can i sing more songs today?"

"Sure why not"naruto-kun said "Thank you" i said "your welcome" he said

Avril lavinge: things i'll never say

Huh

Da, ka, ta, ra

Ha, ka, ta, ra

Huh, ra, ra, ra, ta

Da, ra, ra, ra, ra, da

I'm tuggin' at my hair

I'm pullin' at my clothes

I'm tryin' to keep my cool

I know it shows

I'm starin' at my feet

My cheeks are turnin' red

I'm searchin' for the words inside my head

I'm feelin' nervous

Tryin' to be so perfect

'Cause I know you're worth it

You're worth it

Yea

If I could say what I want to say

I say I wanna blow you away

Be with you every night

Am I squeezing you too tight?

If I could say what I want to see

I want to see you go down

On one knee

Marry me today

Yes, I'm wishin' my life away

With these things I'll never say

It don't do me any good

It's just a waste of time

What use is it to you

What's on my mind?

If it ain't comin' out

(If it ain't comin' out)

We're not goin' anywhere

So why can't I just tell you that I care?

'Cause I'm feelin' nervous

Tryin' to be so perfect

'Cause I know you're worth it

You're worth it

Yea

If I could say what I want to say

I say I wanna blow you away

Be with you every night

Am I squeezing you too tight?

If I could say what I want to see

I want to see you go down

On one knee

Marry me today

Yes, I'm wishing my life away

And these things I'll never say

(What is wrong with my tongue?)

What is wrong with my tongue?

These words keep slippin' away

(I stutter, I stumble)

I stutter, I stumble

Like I've got nothin' to say

'Cause I'm feelin' nervous

Tryin' to be so perfect

'Cause I know you're worth it

You're worth it

Yea

Da, ka, ra, ra

Ha, ka, ta, ra

Huh

Da, ka, ta, ra

Ha, ka, ta, ra

Huh, ra, ra, ra, ta

Da, ra, ra, ra, ra, da

Da, ka, ra, ra

Ha, ka, ta, ra

Huh

Da, ka, ta, ra

Ha, ka, ta, ra

Huh, ra, ra, ra, ta

Da, ra, ra, ra, ra, da

Yes, I'm wishing my life away

But these things I'll never say

If I could say what I want to say

I say I wanna blow you away

Be with you every night

Am I squeezing you too tight?

If I could say what I want to see

I want to see you go down

On one knee

Marry me today

Yes, I'm wishing my life away

But these things I'll never say

These things I'll never say

"Okay hinata if you're willing to continue singing the songs you have you can"said naruto-kun

Avril Lavinge: One of those girls

I know your kind of girl

You only care about one thing

Who you've seen or where you've been

Who's got money

I see that look in your eyes

It tells a million lies

But deep inside I know why

You're talking to him

I know what you're all about

I really hope he figures it out

She's one of those girls, nothing but trouble

Just one look and now you're seeing double

Before you know it, she'll be gone

Off to the next one

She's so good that you won't see it coming

She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing

You'll be broken, she'll be gone

Off to the next one

Off to the next one

She's going to be the end of you

At least that's what they say

It's been a while, you're in denial

And now it's too late

The way she looks it makes you high

All the warning signs

'Cause her blond hair, her blue eyes

It makes you want to die

I know what she's all about

I really hope you figure it out

She's one of those girls, nothing but trouble

Just one look and now you're seeing double

Before you know it, she'll be gone

Off to the next one

She's so good that you won't see it coming

She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing

But you'll be broken and she'll be gone

Off to the next one

You know it's a game, you know it's a game

She keeps playing around with your head

Playing around with your head

She's so insane, so insane

She's the one to blame

She's the one to blame

She's one of those girls, nothing but trouble

Just one look and now you're seeing double

Before you know it, she'll be gone

Off to the next one

She's so good that you won't see it coming

She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing

But you'll be broken and she'll be gone

Off to the next one

Off to the next one

Off to the next one

Taylor swift: back to december

I'm so glad you made time to see me

How's life? Tell me, how's your family?

I haven't seen them in a while

You've been good; busier than ever

Small talk, work and the weather

Your guard is up and I know why

Because the last time you saw me

Still burns in the back of your mind

You gave me roses and I left them there to die

So this is me swallowing my pride,

Standing in front of you saying

I'm sorry for that night

And I go back to December all the time,

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missin' you

Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine

And I go back to December, turn around

And make it all right

I go back to December all the time

These days I haven't been sleepin?,

Stayin' up playing back myself leavin?,

When your birthday passed

And I didn't call, then I think about summer,

All the beautiful times,

I watched you laughin' from the passenger side

And realized I loved you in the fall

And then the cold came,

With the dark days when the fear crept into my mind

You gave me all your love

And all I gave you was goodbye

So this is me swallowing my pride,

Standing in front of you saying

I'm sorry for that night

And I go back to December all the time,

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missin' you

Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine

And I go back to December, turn around

And change my own mind

I go back to December all the time

I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile,

So good to me, so right

And how you held me in your arms

That September night;

The first time you ever saw me cry

Maybe this is wishful thinking

Probably mindless dreaming

If we loved again, I swear I'd love you right

I'd go back in time and change it but I can't

So if the chain is on your door I understand

But this is me swallowing my pride,

Standing in front of you saying

I'm sorry for that night

And I go back to December,

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missin' you

Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine

I go back to December, turn around

And make it all right

I go back to December, turn around

And change my own mind

I go back to December all the time

All the time

Taylor swift: trouble

I think when it's all over it just comes back in flashes, you know?

It's like a kaleidoscope of memories; it just all comes back. But he never does

I think part of me knew the second I saw him that this would happen

It's not really anything he said, or anything he did

It was the feeling that came along with it.

And crazy thing is, I don't know if I'm ever going to feel that way again.

But I don't know if I should

I knew his world moved too fast and burned too bright, but I just thought

How can the devil be pulling you toward someone who looks so much like an angel when he smiles at you?

Maybe he knew that when he saw me.

I guess I just lost my balance

I think that the worst part of it all wasn't losing him. It was losing me

Once upon time

A few mistakes ago

I was in your sights

You got me alone

You found me

You found me

You found me

I guess you didn't care

And I guess I liked that

And when I fell hard

You took a step back

Without me, without me, without me

And he's long gone

When he's next to me

And I realize the blame is on me

Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places i'd never been

Till you put me down oh

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places i'd never been

Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

No apologies

He'll never see you cry

Pretend he doesn't know

That he's the reason why

You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning

And I heard you moved on

From whispers on the street

A new notch in your belt

Is all I'll ever be

And now I see, now I see, now I see

He was long gone

When he met me

And I realize the joke is on me

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places i'd never been

Till you put me down oh

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places i'd never been

Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

When your sadest fear comes creeping in

That you never loved me or her or anyone or anything

Yeah

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places i'd never been

Till you put me down oh

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places i'd never been

Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

Trouble, trouble, trouble

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

Trouble, trouble, trouble!

NARUTO'S point of view

"That was awsome" i though.

"I didn't think you had wrote three songs in three weeks hinata"i i stared thinking if i should ask hinata out but then i decide no it will be to soon to ask her out.

"Thanks naruto-kun" she said.I wish i could just kiss her but i couldn't i didn't know if she felt the same way.

that's all for now i hope you like it please review!


End file.
